Eternal love
by Lyra0610
Summary: Kuroko is a single father, Akashi is a cold-hearted CEO. When Kuroko thought he couldn't never love again, that man appears and make his heart skips a beat. Will Kuroko open his heart to love once again? Akashi is always about work. But one fateful day, he met that man, who teaches him how to love and be loved. Will Akashi be able to get his happiness Reviews are welcomed


Eternal love

Pairing: Aka x Kuro, Momoi x Kuro (Past)

Summary: Kuroko is a single father, Akashi is a cold-hearted CEO.

When Kuroko thought he couldn't never love again, that man appears and make his heart skips a beat. Will Kuroko open his heart to love once again?

In his entire life, Akashi is always about work. But one fateful day, he met that man, who teaches him how to love and be loved. Will Akashi be able to get his happiness?

Chap 1: The beginning of everything.

_Kuroko's past_

From the beginning, Kuroko Tetsuya knew that he is different from others. When he started high school, he could already tell that he has feeling for guys. He had been trying to hide it by dating some girls but it never lasted long. That's why Kuroko tried to hide himself even more. But everything changed when he met her, the strangest and most amazing girl, Momoi Satsuki.

At S university entrance ceremony,

- Hey! Come on; tell me your name, please!

- …. Please stop follow me around…

- Then just tell me your name.

- …. Will you stop follow me then?

- Yes, I promise.

- … Kuroko Tetsuya….

As soon as he finished his sentence, Kuroko quickly walked away, leaving a cheerful girl screaming in happiness behind. How did this happen? Well, it was this one fateful night. When Kuroko was walking home from Maji Burger, he saved a girl from a guy. Since she learnt that they studied at the same university, she has been follow him around like this. Even though he tried to keep a low profile but because of her, things had changed.

- Ne, Kuroko-kun! What's your favorite food?

- Kuroko-kun! Please help me with my study! I'm going to fail if you don't help me!

- Kuroko-kun….

- Kuroko-kun….

- Kuroko-kun….

She always followed him around and tried to talk even if there was no respond from Kuroko. Day by day, Kuroko started to get used to having a pink haired girl next to him all the time. Before he was annoyed by her cheerfulness sometimes. It just reminded him how depressing his life was. But after a while, he also felt happy whenever she smiled at him. Somehow, his icy heart was slowly melted by her sincerity. Then she disappeared…

The day she suddenly missing, Kuroko felt a terrible emptiness. He tried to find her shadow in everything until he realized Kuroko didn't even know her name. For the first time, Kuroko truly felt the desperation of losing something precious. He looked for her like crazy for days. By the time he was about to give up, that bright smile came and shined his lonely world again.

- Sorry, Kuroko-kun! I got to go with my parents on a trip and forget to tell you about it.

-…..

- Are you mad? I'm really sorry.

-….

Before she could say anything else, Kuroko pulled the pink haired girl into a tight hug as if she would disappear the next moment. The girl slowly hugged him back with a gentle smile on a face.

- I'm back, Kuroko-kun.

- …. Welcome back!

- Yeah, give me your contact so next time I can inform you.

-….. Here my cellphone.

- Ok! This is my number. I will call you tonight. Right now, I have got to go. See you, Kuroko-kun!

She left in a hurried, leaving a stunned Kuroko behind with his cellphone. In the contact list, beside home number, there was another strange number inside.

- Momoi…Satsuki.. – Kuroko whispered the contact name.

That evening, even in her call, Momoi talked a lot. She told him about her trip, her study, her hobby and Kuroko enjoyed listening to her story. He could tell they live in a different world but slowly Momoi was pulling him into her world.

_" – Tell me about yourself, Kuroko-kun! I'm really curious!"_

_"- …. I like to read book… and play basketball in my free time."_

_"- Woah! I never know you like sport. Please teach me sometimes!"_

_"- ….Yeah…"_

_"- Kuroko-kun, what else do you like?"_

_"- …Walking my dog, Nigou…."_

_"- Really? I love dog. Can I visit him some day?"_

_"-….Just him?"_

_"-….."_

_"- Sorry, I mean of course, he would love to meet you as well."_

_"- That's the longest sentence you have said to me. I will meet you then too, Kuroko-kun"_

_"-…. Tetsuya…. It's ok for you to call me Tetsuya."_

_"- Ok…. G'night, Tetsuya"_

_"- Night….Satsuki"_

* * *

><p>It had been a while since Kuroko last opened his heart to anyone. Momoi Satsuki was the special case to Kuroko. She was always overwhelming for someone quiet like him. They had nothing in common. But together, Momoi and Kuroko were perfect for each other.<p>

They maintained their friendship for 3-year of university. Until, Momoi finally decided to ask Kuroko out first. It wasn't like Kuroko never thought about this scenario. He even thought about really dating Momoi but it would be too cruel for her as his feeling would never be the same as her feeling.

-….I'm sorry, Satsuki! I can't like you.

-…

- It's ok if you want to hit me….

- Why would I hit you, Tetsuya? I love you more than anything. You're precious to me.

- It's the same for me but I don't feel that way for you. I'm sorry, Satsuki!

- I know about you more than you think, Tetsuya.

-…..

- I know that you like guys.

-…..How?

- Woman's intuition, I guess.

- Then why you still like me?

- Cause it's you. I like you as you are. We can be anything you want. You don't have to love me. It's enough that I truly love you.

- That…. Wouldn't it be unfair for you?

- No, it's fair enough to have you by my side.

At first, Kuroko wouldn't understand why Momoi sacrificed so much for someone couldn't return her feeling. But after being together with her for another 3 years, Kuroko finally understood.

- Ne, Tetsuya! Let's get married.

- Don't joke about something like that, Satsuki.

- I'm not. I really mean it. We have lived together for 3 years already.

- You know that we're just friend.

- If I said, I'm gonna die soon, will you accept?

-…

- I know what you are going to say. I shouldn't joke like that. Sorry.

- It's good that you understand.

* * *

><p>One day, when Kuroko was at his part time job, he received a phone call from the hospital. Kuroko immediately ran to the place as quick as possible. When he got to the hospital, the doctor asked to talk with him before letting him see Momoi….<p>

As Kuroko walked on the hospital corridor, every single word the doctor said repeated in his mind like a broken record.

_"…It would be best if you prepare for the worst….. Your girlfriend has been diagnosed of having brain cancer near the last stage….. So it would be best to let her do what ever she wants now. I'm really sorry!... There is nothing we can do for her anymore."_

The moment Kuroko reached Momoi's room, he wished everything were a dream and he would wake up any minute. However, the image of a weak Momoi lying on the hospital bed just brought him back to the reality. Momoi was going to die and Kuroko couldn't do anything about it.

- Ah! Tetsuya, come in. Let me touch you! – Momoi tried her best to smile.

- Stop it! – Kuroko raised his voice as he approached her bed.

- Tetsu…

- Why didn't you say anything to me? Aren't I precious to you? Why did you hide such important thing to me? – Kuroko's voice kept trembling as he spoke.

He tried his best not to cry but the tears kept flowing out. Momoi was surprised since the man rarely showed any emotions. She reached out to hold Kuroko's hand and stopped it from shaking. She couldn't say anything to him at all. The only thing she could do was to hold him, to give him her warmth, to show that she was here.

After crying, Kuroko started to calm down and listen to Momoi as she told him everything.

- I don't want to hide this from you, Tetsu-kun. But I also don't want you to pity me. My whole life, I have been pitied by people around me too much. So don't look at me as if I'm going to die today ok?

- I will take care of you, Satsuki. – Kuroko firmly made his decision.

- You always take care of me. I'm really grateful for that.

- No, let's get married. I will take care of you.

- Tetsu…. I….

- Just say yes. Don't you want to marry me?

Momoi looked at Kuroko, trying to find a reason to refuse. But with his blue eyes stared at her so intensely, Momoi could only nod and hug Kuroko tightly. Soon after Momoi was released from the hospital, they went to see Momoi's family and Kuroko's grandmother to announce their marriage. With the blessing from both families, Kuroko and Momoi happily got married on a beautiful sunny day.

* * *

><p>Two months later, Momoi suggested that they could have a child together. Kuroko refused since Momoi's health is getting worse day by day and he didn't want her to bear any more burdens.<p>

- Why not Tetsu? It would be really nice to have a kid that looks just like you, and me right?

- I'm sorry, Satsuki. But your health is important. I can't risk anything.

- I know but I'm going to die anyway so….

- Don't say that! I won't let you die. – Kuroko quickly interrupted his wife.

- You need to stop denying that fact. I will die, Tetsuya.

-…

- I know you are scared of being alone. That's why I want to leave you something. And a child is the best thing I could ever do for you, Tetsuya. You won't be alone.

- What should I do with you, Satsuki? Shouldn't you be more selfish and think more about yourself?

- I am. I want to be with you more but I can't. So the child will be there in my place and you won't be able to forget me that way. – Momoi cheerfully said.

Knowing his wife personality, Kuroko could only complied with her wish. With the help of the doctor, Momoi was pregnant with a baby girl. Both Kuroko and Momoi were very happy about the news. Momoi did her best to kept herself in good shape for the baby. Kuroko was studying everything about childcare to help his wife. Those times were the happiest for Kuroko's little family.

But happiness never lasted for too long. Kuroko welcomed his baby girl and lost his wife on the same day. It was heart-broken for Kuroko to lose his soul mate. However, with the little girl in his hand, Kuroko just had to move on and lived the life to its fullest as he had promised his wife. Kuroko carefully hold the baby as he whispered to her:

- Hello, my sweetheart! Your mom has sacrificed her life so I won't be lonely. That's why I will do my best for you. Satsuki is your mother's name and now it will be yours. I love you, Satsuki.


End file.
